good bye, sensei !
by Okibo na Yume
Summary: guru naruto pergi. untuk selamanya. oneshot. happy reading !


**RIP MY BELOVED TEACHER**

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whispers, silent tears_

For my teacher, Mr. Deddy. We never thought you'll go as fast as it did.

"Narutoo ! Sini ! Kenapa berlari-lari seperti itu ? Kau nyaris menabrakku." kata seorang sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku.

"Hehehehe. Kebelet pipis, sensei hehehehehe. Permisi sensei !" jawabku dengan cengiran khasku. Aku hanya melihat beliau menggeleng-geleng ke arahku.

Hai, kenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku seorang murid kelas 8 di State Junior High School Konoha. Aku bukan siswa yang terlalu terkenal disini. Aku juga bukan murid yang pintar yang terkenal di sekolahku ini. Tapi tidak sedikit juga guru yang mengenalku disini.

Seperti contohnya sensei yang mengajar pelajaran fisika tadi, Kakashi-sensei. Ia merupakan sensei yang baru mengajar di sekolah ini setahun yang lalu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya diajar oleh sensei yang satu ini. tapi beliau pernah mengajarku sekali dua kali.

"Ah bosan sekali. Tau gini aku tidak masuk tadi." ujar salah seorang sahabatku yang selalu terlihat malas tetapi sangat pintar sekali yaitu Shikamaru

"Iya aku juga bosaaannn" kata Sasuke

"Sudahlah. Jangan begitu. Ayo kita perpustakaan saja." hiburku kepada teman-temanku

"Ayooo ! Bawa handphone mu Suke." kata Gaara yang sedari tadi diam

"Aku tidak ikut ya aku ada urusan sedikit." kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba

"Hn" balas Sasuke

Akhirnya aku, Sasuke, Gaara dan dua temanku yang lainnya, Sakura dan Ino pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat favorit kami. Kita bukan anak yang kutu buku kok. Seperti biasa di perpustakaan kami bermain-main dan becanda. Mungkin salah satu dari kami membaca buku disini tapi biasanya kami lebih sering bermain disini. Seperti yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, bermain HP Sasuke adalah kegiatan baru kami.

Sekarang State Junior High School Konoha (SJHSK) sudah menyelesaikan masa-masa ujian kenaikan kelas. Kita diwajibkan masuk tetapi tidak ada pelajaran. Biasanya murid-murid cowok bermain-bermain dengan laptopnya. Murid-murid cewek lainnya biasanya hanya duduk bergerombol sambil berbincang-bincang. Namun, hari ini sekolah kami kedatangan tamu dari luar pulau. Jadi kebanyakan murid-murid menonton hiburan khas SJHSK yaitu paduan suara yang terkenal sekali. Tapi aku malas turun ke lantai dasar untuk menonton paduan suara.

"Suke, kau tidak bermain? " kata Gaara yang heran karena Sasuke tidak bermain game di Hpnya

"Tidak. Aku bosan." kata Suke singkat padat dan jelas.

"Sekarang giliranku, Sakura !" kataku pada Sakura yang berusaha merebut giliran bermainku

"Iya iya terserah" jawabnya tapi masih iseng menggangguku

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku bermain di perpustakaan. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Ketika sampai di kelas kami mulai bercerita tak tentu arah.

"Masa tadi aku mendengar Kakashi Sensei bilang begini : "aku pengen cepat-cepat pulang. Andai saja aku bisa pulang jam 2. Malas sekali" dasar sensei yang aneh" kata Sasuke curhat

Kita semua hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Tidak beberapa lama seorang sensei memanggil Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk mengikuti simulasi kelas fisika bersama dengan murid yang datang dari luar pulau tersebut. Sekarang tinggalah aku, Gaara, Ino dan Sakura.

"Perhatian ! kepada anggota tim basket SJHSK harap segera bersiap karena setelah ini akan segera bermain"

Terdengar pengumuman yang diumumkan melalui 'halo-halo'. Aku segera mengganti sepatuku dengan sepatu basket dan membawa tasku. Gaara, Ino dan Sakura hanya mengucapkan selamat bertanding saja. Gaara dan Sakura agak sedikit lebay. Mereka memeluk ku dan berkata aku harus menang. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata "iya..iya.."

Pertandingan dimulai. Babak pertama kami hanya bisa mendulang satu point dari tangan forward andalan kami, Sai. Ketika babak kedua dimulai kami mulai bangkit. Pesta point dimulai dari tangan guard junior, Neji Hyuuga. Dan aku mulai mendominasi perolehan point kami. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa tangan ku menjadi seperti ini. Chouji, anggota kami yang berbadan agak tambun tapi juga habat juga ikut menyumbangkan point. Pertandingan selesai. Kami menang telak. Aku dan teman-teman lainnya berlari ke kantin dan mengambil minuman sembarangan. Temanku mentraktirku. Setelah itu aku langsung berganti baju duluan dan berlari ke arah kelas.

Aku mengambil botol minumku dan menaruh tasku. Aku mencari Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino dan Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke arah perpustakaan. Perlu diketahui kelas ku berada di lantai 2 lapangan basket dan tempat ganti baju di lantai 1 dan perpustakaan ada di lantai 3. Jadi untuk seseorang yang baru bermain basket, berlari ke lantai 3 bukanlah hal mudah.

Sebelum aku sampai di perpustakaan, aku melewati ruang laboratorium IPA. Disana ada kakashi-sensei dan sensei perempuan lainnya. Dan aku teringat kalau Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedang mengikuti kelas fisika. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berdiri menghadap langit sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa mukaku. Tiba-tiba seorang junior ku, Neji Hyuuga berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Ia mengucapkan selamat sambil terus mendekapku. Aku yang masih memegang botol air yang terbuka tutupnya kontan menjatuhkan air di dalamnya. Dan parahnya Neji belum mengganti bajunya selepas bermain basket tadi. Baunya minta ampun. 

Setelah itu waktu istirahat telah di umumkan. Aku langsung berlari menuju kelas. Ternyata Sasuke, Gaara,Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di kelas. Aku pergi ke kantin dengan Gaara. Selesai istirahat aku becanda dengan Sakura di depan kelas seperti biasa. Ia mulai membicarakan topik yang berbau rate M. Mungkin ini gara-gara ia terlalu sering bermain omegle. Kalau Sasuke mengetahui kedua temannya berbicara tentang ini ia pasti akan menjitak kami.

Waktu berlalu begitu lama. Kita berlima mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas mulai dari mana ya ah aku lupa. Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku langsung memasukkan tempat makan, tempat sepatu dan laptop ku yang tadinya tergeletak di dekat ku ke dalam tas belel ku.

Rupanya si Sasuke sudah dijemput. Ino juga. Gaara sudah pulang karena ia mengikuti antar jemput. Dan tinggal aku dan Sakura yang sekarang membicarakan orang yang ditaksir Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura dijemput Kaasannya dan sekarang aku seorang diri duduk termenung dan melamun. Hingga seorang senpai menyapa ku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ah senpai sudah lulus rupanya pantas saja mukanya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Hingga akhirnya supirku menjemputku. Aku langsung pergi ke tempat les. Huh, kaasan menyebalkan. Ujian sudah berakhir masih saja les. Sekarang aku berdebat dengannya agar besok lusa aku tidak les melalui bbm. Dasar kaasan !

Singkat cerita aku merasa tidak enak badan dan aku tertidur di kelas ku. Bangun-bangun senpai ku sudah masuk kelas dan menanyaiku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Akhirnya aku selesai les. Aku ingat dari tadi siang aku belum makan. Aku memutuskan untuk makan dulu sekarang. Dan setelah itu aku pulang.

Sampai dirumah aku langsung mandi dan mengurung diri di kamar. Aku kecewa karena suatu hal yang sangat aku harapkan hari ini tidak datang. Aku benar-benar kecewa. Aku menangis sekitar 5 menitan waktu itu. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak makan malam itu. Aku lelah, capek dan kecewa hingga aku tertidur dengan pintu terkunci. Itu bukan kebiasaanku dan aku tau Kaasan akan sangat marah jika aku mengunci pintuku jika aku tidur.

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dengan kaki yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Hingga aku memaksanya untuk berjalan. Aku tidak nafsu untuk sarapan pagi ini. bukan karena masakan Kaasan yang tidak enak. Aku merasa perutku ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalamnya. Aku terpaksa harus menghabiskan sarapanku atau kalo tidak Tousan akan memarahiku lagi.

Selesai sarapan aku menemui saudara kandung ku, Kyuubi sedang menonton TV di kamarnya. Dia memarahiku karena pagi itu aku sangat lamban. Biasanya aku yang memarahinya tapi hari itu sebaliknya. Aku mandi dengan perut yang ingin mengeluarkan isinya. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian seragam mualnya mencapai puncak. Aku berlari ke wastafel dan mengeluarkan seluruhnya. Tapi untungnya yang keluar hanya air.

"Tousan , Kaasan ! Aku tidak masuk ya! Aku tidak enak badan !" teriak ku dari kamarku ke ruang tamu di lantai 1

"Tidak berpengaruh pada pelajaran kan? Kamu yang izin ke senpai mu ya " balas Tousan

"Tidak ada pelajaran lagi Tousan, iya beres deh" jawabku

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan kaos kaki, sabuk dan dasi. Aku masih terkapar lemas. Hingga Kaasan menyuruhku untuk makan. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Tiba-tiba Tousan menyuruhku mengganti pakaian dan katanya akan mengajakku pergi makan.

Aku masih merasakan mual yang sangat tidak nyaman. Aku masih belum bisa tidur karena rasa mual ini. aku teringat pesan Tousan untuk memberitahu senpaiku karena ketidak hadiranku hari ini. Aku yang tidak tahu nomor senpai ku hanya menghubungi Sasuke

_TO: Sasuke Teme_

_Hey teme, hari ini aku hari ini izin tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Aku muntah muntah. Maaf jika kemarin aku berjanji akan masuk sekolah. ini diluar perkiraan. Oh ya jika kamu atau Shika ingin pulang izin saja menjenguk diriku. Setelah dapat ijin silahkan pulang hehehehe :p_

Aku tiba-tiba tertidur dengan seragam yang membalut tubuhku. Aku terbangun karena Kaasan yang masih sempat memarahiku karena aku belum berganti pakaian. Aku sedikit lega karena mualku agak hilang. Aku berganti baju dan ikut orang tuaku. di mobil aku hanya tertidur dan sedikit menyenandungkan lagu yang terputar di radio.

Aku hanya makan beberapa sendok. Perutku tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Aku repot menanggapi godaan Tousan. Tousan memang tidak pernah bosan menggoda ku masalah pacar. Aku tidak punya pacar, Tousan. Sekali lagi kutegaskan hal itu.

Sampai di rumah aku memakai jaket dan celana panjangku. Kaasan memaksaku untuk meminum obat. Setelah itu aku tertidur lagi...

Pukul 10 pagi aku terbangun dan aku merasa suhu badanku melebihi normal. Aku bingung sekali. Aku langsung menghubungi kaasan yang sedang bekerja. Ia hanya menyuruhku meminum obat panas yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah meminum obat tersebut aku kembali tertidur.

Kira-kira pukul 1 siang aku terbangun karena aku merasa tidak ada perubahan terhadap badanku ini. suhunya masih sama. Aku menutup jendela kamarku yang masih terbuka. Kenapa tidak ada angin ya? Tumben sekali. Biasanya jam segini angin berhembus kencang. Aku menutup jendela dan menyalakan ac kamarku.

Aku memakan rotiku karena perutku tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Tapi mulutku sangat tidak bisa diajak untuk mengunyah, jadi kumakan sedikit saja. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan masuk ke kamar ku dan menyuruhku untuk makan siang. Jelas saja aku menolaknya !

Aku tertidur lagi karena merasa terlelap. Biasalah orang sakit sepertiku bisa apa kalau tidak tidur. Aku tertidur tidak senyenyak tadi lagi karena aku bermimpi buruk yang tidak bisa kuceritakan. Ternyata saat aku tidur, Kaasan dan Tousan datang dari kantor. Tidak tahu kenapa, tumben sekali mereka pulang begitu cepat.

Bangun-bangun, posisi tubuhku sudah berputar 180 derajat . Selimut kuning-oranye ku sudah tidak jelas berada dimana. Dan seperti remaja lain, ketika sakit atau pun sehat ketika bangun tidur yang dicari adalah HP. Ada mungkin sekitar 1 sms, 3 bbm, dan mention twitter yang ada di HP ku. Diantara itu semua, aku membuka sms terlebih dahulu yang cukup bisa memberhentikan jantungku.

_Sender:Sasuke Teme_

_Innalillahi Wainnaillaihi Raji'un. Kakashi-sensei meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan._

Satu pikiran yang terlintas saat itu juga, "Teme bodoh ! sudah teme bodoh lagi ! kalau becanda tidak pernah bisa mengukur batasnya. Masa memberi kabar seperti itu. dasar !"

Tapi ketika aku membuka twitter, isi timelinenya hanya ucapan duka cita dan duka anak SJHSK kepada Kakashi-sensei. Aku masih belum percaya.

Kucoba membuka bbm dan recent updatesnya. Hampir semua anak SJHSK mengucapkan duka cita kepada Kakashi sensei. Lagi-lagi aku masih tidak percaya. Aku membuka wall FB. Isinya tidak jauh berbeda. Kubuka YM dan isinya lagi-lagi sama. Aku ingin menjawab sms Teme dan memarahi Teme tapi aku tidak punya pulsa lagi. aku masih duduk temenung diatas kasur dan merasa tidak percaya dengan kematian Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto, bagaimana kabarnya? Kudengar kau tidak mau makan tadi ya? Makanlah Naru, kalau kamu tidak makan bagaimana bisa sehat?"

Tousan yang tiba-tiba masuk kamarku langsung berceloteh ria di depanku. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil terbaring. Pandanganku kosong. Aku hanya memikirkan kakashi-sensei yang cepat sekali dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Oh tidak pasti ini mimpi..

"Kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi Tousan ngomong kamu tidak mendengarkan. Ada apa?"

Aku akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Tousan. Tousan hanya sedikit kaget dan mengucapkan duka cita. Tousan yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang Kakashi sensei tentu tidak merasakan kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Tousan meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar. Aku yang masih tidak percaya hanya menutup mataku dan berusaha meyakinkan diriku untuk bangun dari tidur ini. ah aku benci ini semua.

Aku akhirnya menyadari kalau semua ini nyata. Kakashi sensei guru fisika yang baru mengajar setahun di SJHSK sudah tidak ada. Hidup memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Sasuke yang dulu sering kugoda karena ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia takut pada Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei hanya tertawa saja.

Terlalu pintar... terlalu cepat...

Selamat jalan Kakashi sensei. We never thought you'll go as fast as it did.


End file.
